In the field of display technologies, achievement of low power consumption and achievement of high brightness have become two hot research topics now. On the basis of the traditional achievement of color images by means of red, green and blue pixels, the low power consumption and high brightness can be achieved by adding white pixels.
In the related art, pixel regions of an array substrate for displaying red, blue, green, and white colors respectively correspond to a first-color pixel region, a second-color pixel region, a third-color pixel region, and a highlight pixel region. Generally, the first-color pixel region, the second-color pixel region, and the third color pixel region have a same area, and the highlight pixel region has a smaller area. Since the highlight pixel region has a relatively small area, the gate line or the data line usually needs to be designed into a bending line structure. The area of the highlight pixel region being smaller than that of the other color pixel region is achieved by reducing a width of the highlight pixel region. In this case, the corresponding partial data lines need to be designed to have a bending structure. When the gate line or data line is designed to have a bending structure, there is necessarily a risk of disconnection.